Makeover
by iamdaemon
Summary: A miscellaneous woman is caught in one of Jigsaw's games. Suggestions welcome!


Makeover: a Saw FanFic

By: iamdaemon

Rating: Mature, language and grisly, violence (if this pleases you, you're sick.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the film Saw. I just thought this could be a cool trap scenario. Please don't sue me.

The blinding fluorescent lights flicker to life. A buxom young lady slowly opens her eyes. Her head is swimming, she feels like she has drunk a case of beer but she can't remember doing so. Her blonde hair is matted to her with sweat and grime. She feels dirty. She looks around the room. She has no idea where she is. Her heart begins to race.

She realizes that she is lying on a dirty floor in a plain white room. The walls are cinder blocks that have been painted a sickly white that has accumulated so much filth that it has turned gray. There is a silver steel door in one wall. Beside the door is a metal platform on the floor standing about four inches high. There are several wires running from the platform to the door.

Beside the platform is a table. The table is covered with a sheet. She doesn't remove the sheet and she doesn't try to discern the identity of the shapes underneath. She hurries to the door and pulls on the handle. The door doesn't budge. She puts both hands on the handle and leans with all her weight against the door to no avail.

Suddenly there is a hiss of static from behind her. The television that she failed to notice has turned on. Then an image appears. An ugly doll is on the screen. She presses her back against the wall. The doll is a clown and she has an unexplainable fear of clowns. The doll also reminds her of a disgusting ventriloquist's dummy. The clown doll began to speak in a harsh menacing voice.

"Hello, Lexa. By now you have noticed that you are in a room with one way out. At the moment, that way is locked. Throughout your life you have used your body to gain you everything you desired. You have used your body to gain yourself money, men, and status. It has been the key to your success. Now your body is the key to your escape.

Near the door is a scale. The scale is connected to the door. The door will only unlock when the scale reads the exact weight of 91.34 pounds. You must get your weight down to 91.34 pounds. On the table you will find several tools that you can use to remove anything from your body that you deem unnecessary to get down to the target weight.

You only have thirty minutes to complete this task. The room will begin to fill with a toxic gas. In ten minutes you will become light headed. In twenty minutes you will pass out. In thirty minutes you will die. Remember Lexa, your target weight is 91.34 pounds. Your body has been your tool to gain all your desires. Do you desire freedom enough to endanger the body you so cherish?"

The television screen goes black. Suddenly there is a hiss from one corner. There is a vent and the toxic gas is coming through at an incredible rate. Lexa pulls her shirt off and runs to the vent. She tries to shove the shirt into the vent to close off the inflow of gas. The vent is too large and her shirt won't cover it completely. At most, her shirt will only slow the gas.

Lexa quickly regretted being so close to the vent. The fumes made her head hurt and her eyes water. She ran to the television. It looked pretty heavy. Maybe she could put that on the scale. She hefted at it, but it was bolted to the wall. "Shit!" Lexa hissed.

She ran to the metal table and tossed the white sheet off. There were scalpels, hand saws, butcher knives, straight razors, and scissors lying neatly across the surface. She swiped her hands across the surface of the table sending all the utensils to the floor. She piled them on the scale. The digital screen read 21.56 pounds. Lexa swore again. She grabbed the table and tried to lift it onto the scale. The table too was bolted to the floor.

Lexa wailed loudly. She turned and pounded on the door. "Help me!" she screamed.

Judging by the looks of the room it hadn't been in use for a long time. Lexa was well away from any help.

Lexa kicked off her shoes and shuffled out of her jeans. She breathed out quickly and stepped onto the scale. She placed a lock of loose hair behind her ear as she looked down to read the screen. It read 102.34 pounds. "Oh God! No, nonono!" Lexa sobbed.

Lexa tried to do the math in her head. Given her state of mind, she couldn't concentrate on numbers very well.

Lexa shucked off her underwear. She didn't care if the creep clown puppet could be watching her through a camera. She just wanted to lose however much weight to survive.

Lexa snatched up a pair of scissors. She grabbed handfuls of her hair and began to snip them off. Wads of hair floated to the dirty floor at her feet. Lexa's blonde tresses now lay scattered at her feet.

She knew that wouldn't be enough weight lost to reach her goal. Lexa knew that every bit would help. She dropped to her hands and knees. She shoved two fingers down her throat and tickled the back of her throat. The result was instantaneous. Lexa's body tightened up on itself as she wretched the contents of her stomach on the nasty floor. The stench of her vomit quickly masked any trace of the gas at that time.

Shakily, Lexa rose to her feet. Her body was trembling. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She ran her hands over her head and felt her patchy, stubbly scalp.

She hobbled onto the scale. According to the reading, she had lost just over a pound. Lexa knew what she had to do if she wanted to survive. She sobbed as she snatched up a scalpel from the floor. In her left hand she grabbed a mass of skin at her hip. In her shaking right hand she held the scalpel. She bit her lip and jabbed the blade through her skin. Lexa screamed out with an extreme pain that she had never felt before. There was a "splat" as a handful of flesh landed on the floor.

Delirious with pain, Lexa grabbed another handful of flesh on the front of her stomach. She sliced three times to remove that patch of flesh. It landed a few inches from the other piece.

Blood was now pouring down her front. The metal under her bare feet was now slippery. Lexa already had trouble keeping her balance. She pitched to the side and her face scraped against the wall. It was hard for her to keep her eyes in focus.

Lexa had removed most of the excess skin and the minimal amount of fat that she had around her stomach. She looked at the scale. The screen now read 98.87 pounds. Lexa had a lot more weight to lose.

Lexa lost her balance and toppled off the scale. She lay curled on the floor for just a moment. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. The scalpel, slippery with blood had slid from her grip. Her eyes fell upon a butcher knife. She grabbed it by the wooden handle.

Lexa grabbed her left breast. She took a deep breath and bit her lip again. She placed the cold blade against her skin. She screamed through her teeth. Lexa gnawed so ferociously on her lip that she chewed right through her lip. Her left breast joined the other pieces of flesh on the floor. In a moment, her right breast joined the other meat.

Lexa was fading quickly from the loss of blood. The smell of the gas was slowly rising over the reek of her vomit and blood like an inevitable tide. She crawled over her pants and her thick shoes to get back on the scale. It now read 95.87 pounds.

Lexa's face was chalky white now. She knew she had to lose a lot more weight fast if she wanted to get out of the room and get help. She picked up a hand saw. It didn't weigh very much but Lexa was so weak, she had trouble picking it up. She placed the blade of the saw against her shin. She began to saw back and forth with her remaining strength.

Lexa's severed leg now lay piled with her other pieces. There was so much blood everywhere. She threw the saw from the scale. She didn't want it to include that unnecessary weight. Lexa looked to the digital screen. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The screen read 95.87 pounds. It hadn't changed at all. After she had removed her leg, there was no change in weight. Then she looked at the edge of the scale. Her shoe was wedged under the edge of the metal platform. It had gotten shoved under when she crawled back over onto the scale. Lexa tugged at the shoe.

The shoe came loose. The digital screen now read 89.36 pounds. She was under the target weight. The door wouldn't open unless the weight was exactly 91.34 pounds.

Lexa feebly reached out to grab her leg to place it on the scale. Her fingers touched the jagged edge of bone that sat at the core of her severed leg. Lexa couldn't tell that the bone was sharp to the touch. She had no feeling left anywhere. Lexa's arm went limp and lay on the floor.

Lexa's mind fluttered back to her days of clubbing. She saw herself dancing, enticing men to her with her curves. She saw herself making men beg for her body. Lexa saw herself…

End


End file.
